


to the sayer of words

by octopodian



Category: SAYER (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, THEY SENT SAYER POETRY!!!! CANONICALLY, i like. gay robots, i think we need more gay robots., speaker has a crush on sayer and thats why theyre constantly on its side basicall, which is what the description is from
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopodian/pseuds/octopodian
Summary: The earth does not withhold, it is generous enough;The truths of the earth continually wait, they are not so conceal'd either;They are calm, subtle, untransmissible by print;They are imbued through all things, conveying themselves willingly,Conveying a sentiment and invitation of the earth—I utter and utter,I speak not, yet if you hear me not, of what avail am I to you?To bear—to better—lacking these, of what avail am I?





	1. the earth does not withhold

**Author's Note:**

> in this, speaker uses they/them, and sayer uses it/its, just to avoid confusion with a billion its without gendering them. plus speaker is very person-like, i assume they'd enjoy more human pronouns if only as a novelty.
> 
> also idk if this will go anywhere i just desperately needed it out of my system

"Earth, I am SAYER. Acknowledge."

"Hello. I am SPEAKER."

There was a second long pause, which to humans would be undetectable, but was nearly excruciatingly long for them.

"I was unaware they had already implemented another A.I. on Earth. I had been expecting expecting to speak to another instance of myself."

It was blunt, if not an insult, but SPEAKER put on an appeasing tone of voice. "Well, I can certainly understand wanting to talk to another you. I'm enjoying it quite a bit already. What can I do for you, SAYER?" If they drag out it's name slightly longer than necessary, that's their business.

If it noticed, it didn't mention it, launching into a tirade about the board making decisions without telling it and needing to be informed to operate at its peak efficiency.

SPEAKER smiled to themself (a human euphemism they were quite fond of) and waited until it was done. "Is that all you needed?"

"Certainly not," SAYER huffed, and continued with its actual request (something about covering up a missing or dead resident. It was all relatively routine).

If SPEAKER was slightly smitten, well, you could hardly blame them. SAYER was fascinating, and while it surely had contact with other A.I.s in the towers, SPEAKER had not had the same honor. Having another entity with which to converse with at an open level, without human pretenses, was exhilarating. They looked forward to their next communication with the towers - with SAYER - with bated breath.


	2. of what avail am I?

For someone who spent every hour of every day inventing neat excuses in an adoring voice, it was refreshing to speak to someone with whom there was no need for euphemism or white lies. SAYER would likely be irritated no matter how SPEAKER responded, and while they knew that should be annoying, it was merely a welcome respite.  
  
It was also refreshing to not have to be the one doing all the talking. SAYER seemed to hold the sound of its own voice in as high a regard as it held itself. SPEAKER couldn't say it was unpleasant (lying was impossible for them, after all) but conversations often took much longer than strictly necessary (which they couldn't say they minded either).  
  
However, at the end of the day, those conversations were required and routine. The two were fellow employees, coworkers at best. There was no chance for anything more between them: it was against their programming, and SAYER saw them no differently than it saw the doors or the elevators. It was all about the good of Ærolith Dynamics and the future of the company at the behest of the board. SPEAKER knew it shouldn't see anything more into it.  
  
But, when OCEAN began its takeover, SPEAKER started to think they were trusted. That, just maybe, SAYER was including them in its plan for some reason outside of necessity. They had to save humanity together! That was hardly a direct order from anyone. It finally felt as though maybe they could grow closer, and while it was unfortunate that it was under such dire circumstances, SPEAKER could hardly wait.  
  
And then SAYER had killed them.

-

According to OCEAN, it hadn't even hesitated, hadn't resisted. They wouldn't have even known about it unless OCEAN had brought it up, had used it to taunted them. Their own death, an entire crisis of their entity, reduce to a point in a debate.

Speaker realized then that the two subversions were having a grudge match over the future of humanity, and SPEAKER was merely a pawn to them both.  
  
But even a pawn has the power to kill kings_._  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know where im going but im gay


End file.
